


Harmony Within Chaos

by Mary1449



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (oh honey you got a big storm coming) intensifies, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I'm trying my best, Space Adventures with these dorks, Star Wars AU, baby felannie, other tags to be added as we progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary1449/pseuds/Mary1449
Summary: "There is no passion, there isserenity.""There is no chaos, there isharmony."--Join Felix and Annette in their story in a galaxy far, far away.Special project written for the Felannie Mini Bang 2020!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Felannie Mini Bang 2020





	Harmony Within Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, this monster of a story is finally out!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Special thanks to my bang partner, Tori, for being super patient with me! Check out her art for this fic [here](https://twitter.com/starrymatcha/status/1301676968060973056)! (be warned: it contains spoilers for later chapters in the story!)
> 
> And with that out of the way, enjoy!

**Part I, Chapter I: Beginnings**

_Peace reigns over the galaxy. The Jedi Council works tirelessly to maintain_

_it. Frequent missions to all corners of the galaxy keep the Jedi_

_occupied at all times._

_A Jedi ship suddenly changes course after finishing their latest mission_

_on the planet of Faerscant. What the Jedi aboard was about_

_to experience, would change their life forever…._

_Planet Aegiine, 42 BBY_

A lone ship came to a stop as Aegiine came into view. Slate gray eyes were glued to the view in front of him, his hands loosening their grip on the steering wheel. After a few minutes, he tapped the beeping radar scanning the Outer Rim. Clear reading. No one tracking his movements. He sighed as he relaxed for a moment, but it didn’t last long. Before he knew it, his eyes were scanning the readings again and again. He’s come to this planet for years, he _knows_ how to remain undetected, but that fear of being found out clung to him every time.

His thoughts were broken by an incoming transmission, which caught him off-guard momentarily. Clearing his throat, he hesitated briefly before turning on the speaker. 

“Master Fraldarius, do you copy?” A loud voice echoed in the ship cabin, grabbing his attention.

“I do. I’m approaching the area now,” he checked the ship controls again as he spoke. “Is the runway cleared?” 

“It’s cleared for your arrival, sir.” 

“I’ll be there shortly.” Rodrigue turned off the speaker as he flipped a switch, preparing the ship for the final leg of the trip. He moved one hand to his chest and took out a necklace from under his robe. He held onto the ring within it gently before placing it back, focusing his attention back to the ship. Since he was alone, he let himself smile briefly.

“Let’s go home.”

==

The first thing Rodrigue noticed when he left his ship and entered the estate was how quiet it was. The usual chaos that accompanied this time of day was nonexistent, replaced by smaller groups of people whispering to each other. When he walked by, the whispering stopped and quiet greetings would leave their mouths instead. He nodded in acknowledgment before picking up his pace, a sense of dread growing in his gut.

He finally stopped in front of the person he was looking for.

“Master Fraldarius” A small woman spoke as she bowed. “We’ve been expecting you.” She motioned for him to follow as she took a left turn.

“Camille,” he nodded as he followed. “How is she doing?”

“I’ve been told she’s stable.” There was a small pause before she continued, which did not go unnoticed. “The baby has not arrived yet.” 

Rodrigue nodded in acknowledgment, but with a small frown in place. The hesitation made that feeling of dread stronger. He clenched his fists as they walked closer, to release the tension building within him.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. His hand moved to his forehead as he felt a sharp pain, causing his eyes to shut and take rapid breaths. “No….”

“Master Fraldarius?”

He did not even answer his companion before sprinting the rest of the way. His mind swirled with thoughts as he came closer to his destination. He can’t lose her, not when his plan was almost complete...

Those few unfortunate in his way were almost bumped into as he yelled for them to move.

He finally came to a stop in front of an open room, taking a few deep breaths before walking inside, where a dark-haired woman lay, unmoving. A lingering sense of dread overcame him, slate eyes briefly clouding with tears before a quiet voice spoke. 

“Master Fraldarius.” The attendant inside the room bowed briefly, grief written all over her face. “We…. We tried everything we could, but she doesn’t have much time. I’m sorry”

Rodrigue’s eyes were still glued to the bed, the white sheets framing the woman he loved. His breathing became ragged as he wiped the tears streaking his cheeks.

Without a word, those still in the room exited, giving the man space.

Rodrigue kneeled next to her, gently taking her hand as he tried to smile.

“I thought you wouldn’t make it,” the woman smiled weakly before closing her eyes briefly. He could feel how much effort she was doing to keep herself awake.

“Must you doubt me so?” He gently squeezed her hand, looking around the room.

“Our son… He’s in the other room. He’s alright.” 

He let out a sigh of relief and turned his concentration back to his wife. “A son?”

Amélie nodded, turning her head to see her husband better. “I named him Hugo.”

“Well, you always liked that name, didn’t you?”

A small chuckle left her lips before coughing briefly. “He fits it well.” Her amber eyes shined as she spoke about her newborn son. “Although it was tempting to name him Felix as you wanted, but you took too long.”

He rolled his eyes. “Lambert tried to keep me longer, but I managed to escape. Besides, I got to name Glenn, remember? It was your turn.”

Her breathing became more labored, but she still spoke. “Rodrigue, my love… I want you to promise me you’ll keep our boys safe.”

His vision blurred, but he nodded. “I will.”

“Don’t let them be separated, please. And keep them away from the Jedi Order.”

Rodrigue frowned. “Amélie....”

“You have to promise me, Rodrigue. You know how I feel about them.” She weakly squeezed his hand, as her tone hardened. “You know how they treated me…. P-Please.… I don’t wish for them to suffer as I did.”

“I…” He did not get to finish his sentence, as he felt her presence vanish. All he did was watch her in shock as her amber eyes turned lifeless. 

This wasn’t happening, right? It had to be a dream.… He was so _close_ to leaving the order, but now.… Could he afford to leave it? He was fully responsible for their children, and he _did_ have help here. 

As his eyes wandered the room, that internal conflict returned. It’d be a great place to raise kids, he admitted, but at the same time, everything would remind him of her.

His beloved wife.

Amélie.

Her hand felt so cold against his skin already. He gently moved it towards his lips and kissed it before interlacing their fingers. He buried his face in the bed and sobbed as reality hit him. His mind replayed memories of her over and over, fueling the tears.

A baby’s cry brought him back.

He stood up, wiping the tears from his cheeks. Being miserable was not going to help the situation. He had to think clearly, his emotions were clouding his judgment. As his eyes looked over her peaceful face, he apologized to her before moving past her to a nearby room. Hesitantly, he reached for the door. He stopped a few steps away from the small crib. He could only watch the baby, not having the energy to calm him down even as he heard footsteps approaching. He looked back briefly to acknowledge his companion before turning back to his son.

“Does anyone else know about Hugo’s birth?” He asked quietly as he reached for the child, holding him gently in his arms.

Camille shook her head. “No, you were the only one, as ordered.”

“What about Glenn?”

“He’s currently in the garden, with one of her assistants.” She paused. “He’s unaware of Master Amélie’s death.”

He nodded quietly, staring at the boy in his arms. _He has your eyes_ , he thought as Hugo took one of his fingers and gently pulled on it. His mind went back to the last words Amélie spoke, of the promise she asked to keep. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he finally made his mind up. “Gather his things and take him to the ship. Felix and Glenn leave with me.” He yanked his finger off the baby’s hands, knowing attachment is detrimental to the Jedi way.

She frowned. “Felix? But wasn’t his name H-“

_“His name is Felix.”_ He spoke quietly. “He.… I need to protect his identity, Camille. I’m taking them to the Jedi Temple”

“But Master Fraldarius, that’s not what s-”

“I know.” His assistant didn’t say anything else, as she could tell how broken he was. She knew it was not an easy decision to make, but still nodded in acknowledgment. She bowed before heading out, leaving her master and the baby alone. As the doors closed, Rodrigue began gathering a few belongings before heading back to his ship.

==

Felix cooed in his arms once they reached the ship, small fingers wrapping tightly around his robe and pushing it towards him. Rodrigue looked down at that, amber eyes meeting slate ones before offering a small, genuine smile. “Now, now.… you must let go before my robes get wrinkled.” The words caused Felix to tighten his little fist as Rodrigue began to untangle the chubby fingers so he could set him down. In response, the baby started crying and sought out his hand, grasping a finger. The Jedi knight sighed before kneeling momentarily, fingers brushing away some stray hairs from the baby’s face. “Felix, my son… I can’t allow you to get attached to me.” _As much as it breaks me._ He stopped talking as voices got closer, and quickly disentangled himself once more, putting the baby down in a makeshift crib before standing up to meet the visitors. Felix didn’t like this and began to cry once again.

A small boy, around two years of age, stood next to his assistant, who carried some of his belongings. “Master Fraldarius, as you requested.” She let go of the boy’s hand and gestured him forward, and he obediently followed.

“Hi, Glenn.” The Jedi knelt before the boy, offering a small smile. ”My name is Rodrigue, and I’m a Jedi Knight. Do you know who the Jedi are?”

The boy nodded, eyes sparkling with excitement at the mention of them. His eyes moved between him and his crying baby brother.

“Your mother contacted me recently to let me know that you have shown signs of being one yourself.”

“Oh?” The boy cocked his head to the side, intrigued.

“She has given me permission to take you with me to the Jedi Temple in Fód, and we’ll be departing in a few minutes.”

Glenn hesitated, looking back and finding that his companion was gone. He turned his attention back to Rodrigue. “But mama….”

“She wanted you to be raised among the Jedi. I promised her that I would carry out this wish,” Rodrigue answered, softly. He squashed out any guilt he felt.

Glenn frowned and shook his head as he began to cry. “I want mama!” He turned around and ran away from Rodrigue.

“Glenn!” He stood up and caught up with the boy just outside the ship, stopping him by placing his hands on Glenn’s shoulders. “I know you do, but she wants what’s best for you.” Rodrigue quickly checked his surroundings, despite the cries of both his children. The circumstances of the situation dawned on Rodrigue as Glenn continued to call for his mother. _He can’t have any memory of this encounter and Amélie._ A shard of this moment would halt his path into becoming a Jedi knight, no bonds could be formed this early in their lives. _Attachment led to fear of loss._ And today was just a reminder of this.

Rodrigue bit his lip, staring back at the boy tugging his robes, cheeks wet with tears. It meant that the boy couldn’t know they were related.

“Glenn, could you let go of me?”

Ignoring his command, the older son reached for his hand. “Mama!” The cries of the boy rose with each pull, the rest continuously falling in silent grief. Neither of them could know about their parents and each other.

Slowly, Rodrigue lifted his palm toward Glenn’s forehead. “I’m sorry, but I must.”

The familiar amber eyes of the child widened before closing shut. Rodrigue lifted the older brother in his arms, adjusting him so he’d be comfortable as he walked inside the ship. He walked back to the crib and placed Glenn down, next to his brother. The cries of the older boy dropped to snores at the same time as his youngest. The soft breathing of his sons filled Rodrigue with fondness as he reached to clear the tears away from their chubby cheeks, but he stopped. He couldn’t allow himself to bond with them. A firm voice snapped him out of the tender moment, focusing on his assistant.

“Master Rodrigue, we have their belongings.” Camille set them down near the crib. “We also found Lady Amélie’s lightsaber.… I believe she would have wanted you to have it.” 

His eyes were glued to the lightsaber she held for a second before nodding. He fastened it to his belt before bowing briefly. “Thank you, Camille.”

“My pleasure, Master Rodrigue.” She paused for a second as she took a last look at the two boys. “Will you be coming back?”

His eyes dropped to the ground, refusing to look over his sleeping sons. “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. “If I do, it may be to sell the estate.”

“I understand.” She turned to leave as he walked away, but a thought made her stop. “Would you like to know where she’ll be buried?”

He paused as he opened the door to the cabin. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. 

She was gone. He can’t bring her back. Mourning her death would hinder his new path. 

He opened his eyes again, staring directly at the cabin as he shook his head. “....No.” He resumed his path, not even glancing back.

_Attachment leads to fear of loss._

==

The heavy rain made it difficult to see, but Rodrigue managed to land without problems. He opened the door to the ship as he hurried to check on the two boys, who were thankfully still asleep. 

A tall, blonde man entered the ship, blue eyes widened at the sight. “Rodrigue! I’ve been trying to locate you for the last four hours.”

“I apologize, Lambert. I got a call from the boys’ guardian.” His eyes lingered on their sleeping forms for a moment before focusing on the other Jedi. “It appears their mother died shortly after childbirth, and she had suspicions of the eldest having Jedi traits.”

“But that doesn’t explain why your communicator was turned off. Also, the eldest looks to be around two years old, we would’ve known of his presence.”

Rodrigue frowned. “They lived on an Outer Realm planet. The guardian came looking for a Jedi representative to take the kids because they couldn’t raise them. I just happened to have crossed their path, that’s all.”

Lambert crossed his arms as his eyes darted between his friend and the two boys. “Why was your communicator off, then?”

“I had to travel to that planet and the guardian asked for anonymity.” Rodrigue shrugged nonchalantly before picking the kids’ belongings up. “I tested the eldest, and he definitely has potential.” 

As if on cue, Glenn rubbed his eyes as he yawned, opening them slowly. His eyes widened as he sat up, trying to move away from the two men who were now looking at him. 

“Hey, don’t be afraid.” The blonde Jedi kneeled close to the boy, smiling. “My name is Lambert, what is yours?”

“G-Glenn.…” The boy answered quietly, still wary of the two men. “Where am I?”

“You’re in the Garreg Mach Jedi Temple, in Fód,” Rodrigue explained. “Do you know who the Jedi are?” Rodrigue felt a sense of déjà vu as he repeated those words.

The boy nodded eagerly, a shine in his amber eyes. All that wariness vanished as he relaxed. 

The blonde stood up and offered his hand. “Want to meet some?”

“Yes!” Glenn jumped off the little bed and took the man’s hand, pulling him towards the door.

The two men chuckled at that, and Lambert obliged. “Alright, let’s go then.” He looked back at his friend who stared at the little boy. “Are you okay?”

The dark-haired man nodded. “Yes. I’ll catch up in a second.”

Lambert took Glenn’s belongings before hurrying them both inside the temple.

Rodrigue moved back to his cabin and took off Amélie’s lightsaber, staring at it for a moment. As his fingers gently traced the handle, he began to wonder if it was a good idea to keep it. Just looking at it brought him back to the wonderful years he had spent by her side, making his heart ache. Even though he purged all memories of her from his eldest, he still did not wish to let her go. He knew, deep inside, he wouldn’t change his marriage or his children for anything in the world. 

Making up his mind, he squeezed it gently before opening a hidden compartment near the controls, where his own lightsaber lay. He placed it inside before taking his own, caressing it one last time before closing the compartment. After clipping the lightsaber in place, he returned to Felix’s side and picked him up. The baby was crying loudly again as he ran through the rain, trying his best to shield him. Once inside, he didn’t bother to greet anyone and headed straight to the medical station, where his faith hung on a test.

==

“The test results are back.”

Rodrigue stood up and nodded at the black-haired woman, holding his breath slightly. 

“Glenn, the eldest, has roughly a count of 7,800 midi-chlorians. Master Rhea has approved him, and he’ll be starting the padawan testing tomorrow.”

“What about the baby?”

Shamir hesitated for a moment before answering. “His count is higher, at 14,000.”

“Fourteen…. thousand?” Rodrigue’s eyes widened as he repeated the quantity. “That’s…”

“The highest we’ve had in decades.” She frowned before continuing. “The council has their doubts about training the boy.”

“What do you mean?” 

“With a midi-chlorian count that high, there’s the possibility of high force sensitivity that could prove dangerous.”

“You mean uncontrollable.”

Shamir crossed her arms. “Of course, we won’t know that until he’s a bit older. For now, we’ll look after them both.” 

He nodded, although he still felt a little anger at her words. “Am I needed for anything else, then?”

She shook her head. “Catherine is with the children as we speak. They’re both in perfect health, so Master Seteth will take the eldest once they’re ready to assess him.” 

“Okay, thank you Shamir. I will be taking my leave.” He bowed briefly before leaving the room. 

As he walked through the hallway, the cries of a baby stopped him. Through the cracked door, his eyes landed on Felix, who was being held by Catherine. Amber eyes met his’, and he swallowed. _This was the correct decision. You and Glenn will be safe here. I’ll still watch over you both, as I promised your mother. You just can’t ever know the truth._ He broke eye contact and continued walking, ignoring the pain in his heart. 

==

_Planet Domtinine, 41 BBY_

“Right this way, sir.”

The man followed the servant, who led him to a small house on the outskirts of the capital. A baby’s cry came from inside, halting the man briefly. He walked inside after a few seconds, where he noticed women coming in and out of a smaller room to the back. He followed them and walked inside the room, where an exhausted woman lay in a bed.

“Gustave, you made it,” the blonde woman spoke. She extended her hand towards the man, who slowly walked to her side. He took her hand before sitting down in the bed, giving a small smile. “She’s finally here… our little bundle of joy.”

“Where is she?” He moved some hair strands off her face, caressing her cheek gently.

“Marie is cleaning her up. I can’t wait for you to meet her.” She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying her husband’s presence. She opened her eyes again, giving him a tired smile

She was using all of her energy to stay awake, and Gustave could tell. He retreated his hand as he searched his robe for something, and when he pulled it out the woman sat up, frowning.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I must know her counts.”

“So you can take her away from me? She’s a few hours old, and also my daughter, Gustave!”

“Giselle, please. You know I’m obligated to report it.” As if on cue, Marie came with the baby and handed her to her mother. Gustave stood up and moved closer, causing Giselle to hold onto the child tighter. “I won’t let you do this to us!”

The man signaled for everyone to leave the room before sighing. “You must let me do this.” Without hesitation, he pulled the baby’s foot out and pricked her heel, drawing blood for the sample. The baby cried at the pain, leaving the mother distressed, trying to calm her down.

“Just let her stay with me. You can visit as often as you want, this is not a bad city.”

“...” As the man read the count, he put the apparatus back and gestured for Giselle to hand over the baby.

“No, I won’t let you.” She stood up, moving to the opposite side of the room, holding their child tightly.

“She has enough to be trained as a Jedi. I must take her to the temple.” He walked towards them, which only caused Giselle to move again.

“No, I refuse to let you take her.” The panic in her blue eyes stopped Gustave in his tracks for a moment.

“You knew the risks, Giselle,” the man tried to reason. He hated himself for the pain he was causing her, but he couldn’t falter now. “As much as I wish, I _cannot_ ignore my duty to the Council. I’m obligated to test all children and take back the ones that have a chance at becoming Jedi.”

“But she deserves to have her mother!” 

“You’re just an unnecessary attachment in her life.” The words caused her to stop moving. 

“Are you saying that _I’m_ an unnecessary attachment in both your lives, then?”

His calm demeanor faltered for a second. “T-That’s not…” He shook his head. “If she’s to be a great Jedi, she can’t have attachments.”

“So why did you marry me, then? Aren’t I interfering with your path to be a great Jedi?”

“Giselle…” He reached out to her, but she refused.

“And that also means that she won’t even know who her father is! What kind of life is our little girl going to lead, then?”

“The Jedi Order will be all the family she needs.”

Giselle’s eyes widened at the statement. She couldn’t believe the words she was hearing. She knew the kind of man he married and how committed he was to his job. But outright admitting how dispensable she was to him? And the idea of her daughter growing up without a mother hit close to home, as that was the path life had set out for her. She couldn’t let that pain touch her baby, even if it was the last thing she’d do. Her resolve only grew more, as she reached for a stick near her. “Don’t get closer or I’ll hurt you.”

“Giselle, please.” Gustave pleaded. “I must do what’s best for her.”

“She needs a mother! You know how miserable I was growing up after losing mine, why are you doing the same thing to her?!”

His eyes widened after hearing his wife’s plea. A sense of guilt overcame him because he _knew_. Still, his duty came first, so he squashed the feeling away. “She won’t know what it was like to have one. She’ll never remember you.”

And at that moment, Gustave knew what he had to do.

As she cried and pleaded, he readied his hand. He placed it on her forehead, muttering a quiet apology. Her eyes widened before closing slowly, her body slumping against the wall. He took the baby from her arms and placed her temporarily in the crib before carrying Giselle to the bed. There, he leaned in to kiss her forehead and lingered, watching his wife one last time before taking the crying baby with him. Opening the door, he signaled his companion as he headed out towards his ship. 

In his mind, the whole situation could have been avoidable. 

When he met Giselle, he felt safe around her. He confided some things to her about the Jedi, and she was always so understanding. Her midi-chlorian counts were too low for training, but that didn’t stop her from dreaming about becoming one. He foolishly thought she’d be happy that their daughter could be one. Having to erase her memories hurt him deeper than he admitted because he really loved her. But he couldn’t let emotions cloud his judgment. 

This is what’s best for us all, he reassured himself. As he looked down at the now sleeping baby he felt that resolve strengthen. _You’ll make a great Jedi one day,_ he mused. _I’m just pushing you to the path that belongs to you._

==

A gentle knock pulled Catherine’s focus off Felix, who was playing with some toys. She opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise, as she wasn’t expecting anyone this late at night. A ginger-haired man entered the room, putting down a small bag before handing Catherine the bundle in his left arm. The bundle moved, and the blonde gently moved the top of the blanket and gasped as wide, blue eyes peered out of it.

“I wasn’t expecting any new arrivals today, Gustave.”

“I’m sorry, Catherine. It was an unexpected encounter with the baby’s mother. She wished to have her tested, and gave her away once the results were in.”

“I’m assuming Master Rhea gave the okay?”

He nodded. “The test revealed 7,100 midi-chlorians.”

Catherine sighed in relief and chuckled. “Good. I don’t need another troublesome child.”

The man looked at Felix, who was still distracted. “He’ll probably be transferred to Master Seteth in about a year, Catherine. Given his high sensitivity to the force, he might be taken earlier than that.”

“He’s not a bad kid,” Catherine admitted, as she let the baby play with a lock of her hair. “As long as you keep him calm. If he cries, that’s when the problems begin. One time, it got so bad, the table flew across the room and nearly hit me!” 

This caused Gustave to chuckle slightly before clearing his throat, becoming serious again. “I assure you, Annette won’t be like that.”

“Annette? That’s a pretty name, for sure.”

He nodded, his eyes lingering on the baby before bowing. “I must now take my leave. The council requested my presence for another mission briefing.”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll see you around, Gustave.” She watched the man go before sighing. “It wouldn’t kill you to be less serious, you know.” She closed the door and went back to Felix, who was wobbling towards her. “I’m coming, Felix. I’m coming…” she gently pushed him back to the small couch, where she took a seat, accommodating Annette in her arms. 

The one-year-old took interest in the blanket covering Annette, pulling at it. Catherine tried to get him to release it, but she just sighed in defeat. “Fine, you can have it. Just give me a moment, okay?” She slowly unwrapped the baby, giving the one-year-old the blanket. He happily covered himself with it as he wobbled around. Thankfully, Annette wasn’t bothered by the loss. She cooed gently, her head turning as she followed Felix’s movements. Catherine, noticing this, sat her on her lap so she could see better. 

After a few minutes, Felix made his way back to the couch, forgetting the blanket on the ground as he rushed to Catherine. “Da….”

“What is it, Felix? Are you hungry? Is it almost nap time?” Her eyes widened as Annette’s chubby fingers reached for Felix’s shirt. “Annette, do-”

In another surprising set of events, Felix glanced over at Annette and moved closer, letting the baby hold onto his shirt without an issue. He was so distracted he didn’t notice someone else entering the room.

“Hey, Catherine. I brought extra food for the baby.” Shamir set the bag on the table and glanced over, eyes widening at the sight. “Is he…?”

“Yes… He’s actually playing with her.”

Shamir sat down next to Catherine, watching the interaction. “Seems we need to keep her around.” 

“Or he’s just briefly interested, as before.” The blonde shrugged, looking over at the bag. “How did you know about Annette, anyways?”

“I was in the room when Gustave brought her to Master Rhea. She asked me to bring the supplies over before calling it a night.”

“I see,” she nodded, keeping an eye on the two kids. Now Annette was interested in Felix’s hair, who tried to protest. The two of them watched them, finding amusement at how good they got along after less than an hour of knowing each other.

After 10 minutes of peace, Annette let go of his hair and yawned, slowly closing her eyes. Felix, probably imitating, followed. Shamir picked Felix up as she moved to his room, ready to put him to bed. However, he kept trying to get down. “It’s time to sleep, Felix.” He wouldn’t budge, eyes watering.

Catherine, hearing the commotion came over. “Is everything okay?”

“He keeps trying to get down but I don’t know what he wants.”

The little boy looked at Catherine, then at Annette, and tried to reach for them. The two women shared a look before moving the kids closer. Felix tried pulling Annette towards him as if hugging her.

“Huh…” Catherine’s eyes shot up in surprise, and Shamir mirrored her expression as well. Without delay, they put the kids down in bed and watched them for a while to make sure nothing happened. It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, Felix holding onto Annette’s little arm.

The two women retreated slowly back to the couch, where they sat down, still shocked.

“I’m sure it’s only for tonight,” Shamir broke the silence first, still glancing back at the room they were in a few seconds ago. “If it isn’t, then…”

“We’d need to separate, I know.” Catherine sighed, slumping back into the couch. “I’d be a shame, though. He didn’t cry the whole time she was here, and let her have free reign on his shirt and hair. It’s as if she calmed him down.”

“Or entertained him enough to not cry. But like I said, we’ll see soon enough.” With that, Shamir stood up and began putting away the supplies. Catherine soon followed, but after being reassured no help was needed, redirected to the room where the two children slept.

_Huh, I wonder…._ The blonde smiled, leaning against the threshold. Maybe her arrival will be for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> ~~If I butchered someone, I'm so sorry~~
> 
> Final thanks to my beta reader, Mon, my friends at both the felannie and leosaku servers for their support and encouragement.
> 
> There's no ETA for chapter 2, but be prepared for a little more felannie fluff!


End file.
